Lionel Timber
Lionel Timber is a former elite Mage of Grand Tundra, wherein he served as the personal advisor of his master, Hyperborean. After the Bellona Alliance War, Lionel, alongside his partner Erik Cole, went on the run, as their guild had become defunct. The two attempted making money off of a small mining town, until they were defeated by Samarra Inari, and opting to join Koma Inu instead. Appearance Lionel normally wears a dark grey, fitted coat. The coat has black fur around the neck, with two buttons on the chest. He also wears black gloves. He has snow-white skin, pale blue eyes, and short white hair. His hair is somewhat unkept, and his bangs frame his face and sometimes cover his eyes when his hair falls. He normally wears a somewhat stoic face, expressing his generally calm demeanor. Personality Lionel is considered to be the more observant one, as opposed to his partner, Erik Cole. He prefers to think things out, and plan as opposed to jumping headlong into a battle. Lionel also often points out Erik's forgetfulness, especially about the flame on his head. Despite his occasional annoyance at having to remember things for Erik, he still cares for him deeply. Lionel's stoic expression often makes him appear uncaring, but he actually has a great deal of emotions, he just fails at expressing them, and has difficulty in doing so. From time to time, however, Lionel will become enraged. His methodical and careful planning gives way to blind furry, with Lionel relentlessly attacking his opposition, with him being referred to as a wild animal. Synopsis King of the Frozen Wastes Faces the Regent of the Dead Forest Magic and Abilities Ice Magic: Lionel is a skilled user of Ice Magic, employing it as his primary means of offense and defense. Lionel can instantaneously create ice from either on his person, or the air surrounding him. Lionel can essentially transmute air or any liquid into ice using cryokinesis, making him an incredibly deadly and effective Mage. The ice he creates does not even need to be from his direct person, and he can create ice from any point in his field of view, allowing him to get the drop on opposition. Through making direct contact with an object, Lionel is also capable of freezing them, causing them to rapidly cool, and make them incredibly fragile or brittle. The ice he generates is considered so cold it burns, and can freeze fire, magma, and other ice attacks. His coldest ice is noticeable by the steam it emits in even sub-zero environments. Lionel, on the other hand, is immune to freezing abilities and ice magic due to his own skill in the art. Not only is his ice strong in its freezing aspects, but it is also strong in terms of durability. Lionel's ice is stronger than steel, not even being scratched by weaker materials. When properly used, however, Lionel is capable of blocking even Adamantine sword swings, or those from powerful spells and other attacks. * Icicle Crash: Lionel begins the casting of this spell by creating many icicles around his body, about the size of a stalactite. With a swift movement, he can then send all the icicles upon his opponents in the form of a bombardment. When the icicles make contact with an object, they pierce ever so slightly into it, before exploding and completely covering it in ice. The area of effect of one icicle is limited to the size of a normal man, meaning that several icicles will need to be used on larger beings, but this spell is incredibly useful against opponents in either one on one combat, or against multiple foes. Lionel can also use this spell at various ranges, not needing to create the icicles around his own body, and can use this spell around his opposition. * Blue Ice: The epitome of Lionel's Ice Magic spells, this is not so much a spell as it an enhancement to his magic. Lionel's white ice takes on a bluish color, becoming even more durable as a result. This is when his ice is at its best, capable of even breaking Adamantine with either the sheer cold causing it to shatter, or its strength colliding with that of the affronting weapon. The activation of this technique barely costs Lionel any additional magic power, and at the same time his spells can still be cast just as fast. Snow Magic: A supplementary Magic that Lionel uses in conjunction with his Ice Magic for deadly combinations. This magic, obviously, allows Lionel to produce and control snow. His control over snow grants him the offensive abilities to generate snowballs or avalanches against his foes. However, individuals resistant to cold, are either immune to Snow Magic or more resilient to it than other people. Lionel can manipulate large quantities of snow at once, even more than he can manage with Ice Magic, allowing him to even create incredibly dense snow storms. This magic also, seemingly, gives Lionel some control over the wind, due to the way his snow moves. He can also use snow in order to create snow clones, which work best when in snowstorms. * White Out: Generally, Lionel utilizes his snow in order to create "white out" blizzards that even block out the enhanced smell of Dragon Slayers. This causes near debilitating cold for those without some form of temperature protection, hampering their ability to fight until they freeze over. Lionel's body is better attuned for the cold however, making him completely unaffected by this snowstorm. Berserker: Lionel's "dark side", which comes out in times of extreme rage. Lionel's body becomes much more muscular, with his veins pulsing. His irises and pupils also disappear, leaving nothing but blank sclera. His canines sharpen and increase in length, as well as the claws over his fingernails reaching an even greater length and sharpness. His white hair also grows, making wild and unkept, with him even growing a beard. When activated, Lionel's strength, speed, and reflexes drastically increase, making him appear invisible to the eye as he moves. His mental limitations are also somewhat lifted, blocking out almost any sensation of pain he would feel, allowing him to continue fighting no matter how much damage he takes. However, along with this new power comes greater rage. Lionel cannot think clearly and will relentlessly assault whoever had angered him, using no strategy or intelligence behind his strikes, with him barely being able to recognize allies when like this. This allows an intelligent foe to get the drop on him, but due to the sheer level of power of this state that is still very difficult to do. Razor-Sharp Claws: Lionel possesses razor-sharp, retractable claws, each one appearing as a standard fingernail. These claws are incredibly sharp, allowing Lionel to cut through even his own incredibly dense ice. Lionel boasts that they're so strong that just a poke from the tip can allow Lionel to pierce all the way to an artery. He can make them even more effective by covering his claws in his ice. Enhanced Senses: Lionel has naturally great senses of sight, smell, and hearing. His senses can not be dulled by any form of winter weather, as evidenced by him being unaffected by his own Snow Magic blizzards, which generally cause people to be unable to see and cancel out the sense of smell of a Dragon Slayer. Also, Lionel can hear the footsteps of multiple adversaries from a large distance, and discern how many there are solely based on the pattern of their footfalls. Keen Intellect: Lionel is an incredibly intelligent individual. During his time as a member of Grand Tundra, Lionel was chosen as the personal adviser to the guild master, Hyperborean, and was the most intelligent member of the guild. Instead of sheer power, Lionel often relies on his intelligence in battle. He is the strategic one out of him and Erik, which Erik states makes him the more dangerous one. His intelligence is notable in his tactics and the maneuvers he's created to maximize the offensive capabilities of both Lionel and Erik. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Lionel has excellent hand to hand combat skills. He can use these skills in tandem with his magic in order to deal devastating damage to his opposition. His particular martial art utilizes every aspect of his body in order to deal detrimental damage to his opponent, although he prefers using his claws in combat, focusing on sweeping motions with his hands. Similarly to an animal, Lionel will use hit and run tactics to slowly weather away at his target's stamina, until they're not longer able to fight back. Despite his mastery in melee combat, his skill is still second to Erik. Immense Strength: Lionel is capable of incredible feats of strength. Despite his preference for brain over brawn, Lionel is actually physically stronger than Erik. By just grabbing his arm, Lionel can bring Erik to his knees from the physical pain. He is also capable of lifting incredibly heavy objects, such as large metal spheres or disks, and throwing them at opposition as ranged weapons. He has also demonstrated the ability to shatter his own constructs with his physical might. Immense Durability: Lionel is capable of taking powerful blows and still get back to his feet with no problem. He even managed to take a direct blow to the head from Hyperborean, and get back to his feet with only a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. On top of that, he was also able to resist the wind pressure from a collision between Hotoke Perzsike and Hyperborean during the two mages' brawl. His durability, like his physical strength, is superior to Erik's. Immense Speed: Lionel has incredible speed, being capable of closing long distances in seconds, and striking his opponent before they can retreat. His speed is supplemented by his magic, allowing to use effective hit and run tactics, striking his target and retreating into his blizzard before they have the chance to strike back. Only Erik has ever proven himself fast enough to outpace him, especially when using this tactic. Immense Magic Power: Lionel has a great degree of Magical Power, allowing him to become an elite Mage of Grand Tundra. Lionel was considered the second strongest mage of Grand Tundra in terms of sheer magic power, but was considered more dangerous than Erik, who was the strongest, due to his higher intelligence, tactical skills, and physical strength. Lionel has actually been able to defeat Erik in bouts, using his power and intelligence against the Fire Mage. When exerting his magical power, it is colored white and causes the area to feel incredibly cold. Trivia Lionel is gay. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Mage